


Good Boy

by seeyourcolorsrun



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, making and preparing my own meals out here, wiggum is only there for a bit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyourcolorsrun/pseuds/seeyourcolorsrun
Summary: Monty decides to take his favorite hound for a stroll around the mall.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially based off that pic of the couple at the mall with the lady in the leash and the dude talking to the security guard. there is also so much canon with waylon fantasizing about being monty’s hound c’mon where are the petplay fics. i gotta be the change i want to see in the world i guess.

The only people there Wednesday mornings were the stay at home moms looking to get a good deal at Sears and the old coots from the retirement home mall walking.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

Monty Burns, the most powerful man in town, gripping a lavish, 24k gold chain that trailed behind him to clip onto his assistant’s collar. His little black collar was dotted with small gold studs, and a little tag that said “Monty’s” jingled around his neck. He wore only a leather harness for his top, but Monty was tasteful enough to at least let him wear his jean shorts. Combat boots clunked around the polished tile as he followed Monty dutifully. Monty himself was sharply dressed as ever, choosing his green suit and pink tie combo. Whispered insults and awe at such a public display were traded amongst the gossipy packs he passed by, none saying anything too loud for fear of what Burns would do. Waylon kept his eyes straight ahead and tried not to think about it too hard.

But then a spot of trouble hit. Chief Wiggum, in all his goofing off glory, was busy at the Cinnabon stand around the corner ensuring none of the cinnamon rolls were poisoned. They picked up the pace, hoping that the chief stuffing his face would keep him distracted enough to get away without a fuss. If they could just make it past the stall-

They barely rounded the corner before Waylon heard a muffled “Hey!”. They pretended not to hear and kept going until another, clearer “Hey!” stopped them. Monty groaned, Waylon knew he was hoping to get away with his little public display without having to pay a bribe. Still, they came prepared. He turned to Waylon and pointed his index finger to the ground.

“Sit.”

He got down on his knees and sat patiently. Smithers wasn’t allowed to talk unless told to, but he figured an exception could be made for the cop if need be.

“So uh… Mr. Burns. What are you doing?” Wiggum asked, half chewed pastry flying from his mouth.

Monty winced from the display. “Taking my pet for a walk. A good owner must give his pup some exercise after all.”

The chief stared blankly, not fully registering what Burns was talking about. “Well uh… I don’t know what game you’re playing, but that to me looks like a… uh.. charge of public indecency.” He grinned as the idea finally formed in that sluggish mass he called a brain. “Maybe I can forget about it if I get a-“

“Fine, fine, how much do you want?” Monty snapped, grabbing his wallet from his breast pocket. “I have things to do today, you know.”

Wiggum sniggered. “Ohhh I don’t know… Maybe $500 would help me look past this..”

Burns snatched out five hundreds and shoved it in the pig’s sticky hand.

“We’ll be on our way then.” He lowered his voice and leaned in close to Wiggum. “Make sure no one else bugs us or that’s out of your monthly ‘donation’.”

The officer nodded and went back to eating his cinnamon roll. Waylon felt a yank on his leash before Monty barked “Up.”

Waylon stood back up normally as instructed. Sometimes in the manor gardens, Waylon would be on all fours, but they agreed it would be better if he walked like a human for this public display. They were pushing it with Smithers’ attire already. Suddenly Monty rounded the corner, pulling Waylon into the more dead wing of the mall. He picked up the pace, briskly walking until they found the men’s restroom in the corner. Monty took the large stall at the end and locked themselves in it.

“Sit. Don’t put your hands on the filthy ground though.”

Waylon sat on his knees, excited for what surely was going to happen next. He met Burns’ eyes, giving his best puppy dog stare that so often made his master melt.

“Sorry for pulling you in here so quickly..” A bony hand stroked the side of his face slowly. “I just couldn’t wait much longer. You’ve been such a good boy so far- keeping a proper distance from your master, following my commands, staying quiet. I trained you well didn’t I?”

Smithers nodded enthusiastically. Being called a good boy was like music to his ears. He was so careful to attend to Burns’ every whim and desire, and to be praised for it after all those years of service was nothing short of wonderful.

“I think it’s time I reward you for being such a good boy.” A grin spread across his thin face. “Spread your legs.”

Waylon obliged, feeling his knees slide across the cold linoleum. Monty pulled the chain tight as he got close to Waylon, lightly pressing his shoe against his crotch. He applied slight pressure, just enough to make Waylon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was like a shock of electricity, all at once he felt his nerves on fire. All that control he had to keep in front of the public when he wanted nothing more than to be bent over and used like a whore melted away when Monty started grinding his heel on his cock. It was embarrassing how hard he got just from that, but it was a feat he was able to keep himself under control for so long anyways. Just going on those manor walks was enough to get him hard sometimes. And as Burns kept pressing his heel into him, it was enough to make him whine. Sitting there at his mercy, yelping a little when he went a bit too hard. His whines steadily grew louder, trying to beg as best as possible when he wasn’t allowed to speak. Suddenly, Monty drew his foot away.

“How cute.. Squirming for me on a disgusting public restroom floor.. I’d say it’s pathetic if you weren’t so devoted to me.” he mused. “Getting off just by my foot, why, I don’t even need to do anything do I? If I just stepped my foot here-“ he placed his shoe just above Waylon’s crotch, “then you’d probably get off on your own.”

Waylon didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Monty’s thin legs and started grinding himself against his shoe, looking up at him with glee. Monty stroked his greying hair with his free hand, smiling from how willing Waylon was to debase himself. He whimpered as he humped Burns’ shoe like a common house dog. The friction felt so good, and the way Monty stared at him, knowing what a dirty little pup he was that he could get off just like this. And boy could he. Losing himself in the pleasure, thrusting faster against Monty until a sharp tug and his leg being pulled away brought him back to reality.

“Get off that floor.” he snarled, tugging the leash up. Waylon stood and immediately found himself pressed against the wall, Monty locking his lips in a harsh kiss. He let the leash hang and instead gripped onto his harness, pulling him close as he tongued him furiously. Waylon reciprocated with as much force, careful to not touch Monty without his permission. Burns pulled away to kiss his neck and scrape those lovely fangs against his throat before getting the other side. He wanted to mark Waylon, to let everyone know what they had pulled away to do. To let everyone in town know he was his prized hound. Smithers moaned loudly as Monty nipped and sucked at his tender skin, leaving hickeys everywhere he could.

“Be quiet Waylon, someone might hear us from outside.” Monty growled as he bit near his shoulder.

Waylon lowered his whines to a breathy moan as Monty kept teasing his neck. A hand slipped into his pants, groping his ass as Burns caught Smithers’ lips in another passionate kiss. They pulled away to quickly undo Waylon’s pants and shove them down. Monty grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pockets, spreading some onto his fingers before putting it back. Those slim fingers inched ever closer to his already prepared anus, and when they reached the slick entrance he yelped. Slowly, one finger teased him, pressing into his ass but not quite entering, making Waylon’s knees weak as a silent beg for more. He let out a low groan when the finger finally slipped in, teasing his inner walls.

“Quiet down, pup. If I have to tell you again I’ll-” 

As if on cue, they both heard the doorknob turn and the door screech open.

They both froze for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Waylon tried to calm his heavy breathing, taking deep breaths and using the self control that he used to reserve for work. Thick soles clunked down the hallway, stopping far before the stalls. Monty gave an evil smirk before two fingers entered his ass, slowly thrusting in and out as the person did their business. Waylon tried his best to keep himself under control as Monty pressed against his prostate. He leaned over him, hot breath tickling his ear.

“Mhh.. I bet you’d love for that man to discover us like this, hm? Fucking each other in a bathroom stall.. Such a scandalous place to find two respected businessmen…” Burns whispered lowly over the rush of water and soap.

Smithers bit his lip as a third finger entered into him. The thought alone was tantalizing. And maybe, if his master allowed it, he could let Waylon be used by this anonymous person.. The sound of the door slamming shut broke Waylon out of his fantasy. Burns pulled his fingers out shortly after, Waylon keening from the loss of contact. Monty grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off his slick fingers, tossing the tissue into the toilet before undoing his pants. Slowly, tantalizingly, he pulled down his boxer briefs, his dick springing free from the confines of the underwear.

“Beg.”

One simple word that finally gave Waylon permission to speak. He collapsed onto his knees pleading for Monty.

“Please Master.. Master I need your cock. I’ve been waiting for it all day like a good boy, please please I’ll do anything for you.” Waylon groveled. He even fell to his knees and gripped Monty’s hips for added effects, his mouth so close to that delicious cock. What Burns lacked in size he more than made up for in experience. Burns looked at him with a haughty expression, contemplating if his pet had done enough to warrant the privilege of being fucked.

Monty finally replied. “Get up. I want you to turn around and show me how much you want my cock in your ass.” He yanked his collar for added effect. Waylon stood up and gripped the railing on the wall, sticking his ass out and shaking it. He turned his head over his shoulders, seeing Monty slowly stroke lube over his dick.

“Master.. Please…. Breed me…”

Monty smirked, coming close to him and rubbing his cock against his entrance.

“I’ll fuck you til you can’t stand, pup.”

Gradually, Burns entered him. It felt so good being filled finally. All that time walking around, leading up to this. How he secretly wished they could have done it outside of this bathroom, to make all those petty women and senile idiots faint from the sight. But Waylon was more than happy with this, at least his dignity was semi-intact in the dead wing bathroom.

Monty started thrusting, picking up the pace as Smithers got used to it. He felt his collar being tugged again, pulling him back on his master’s cock. He eagerly met Burns’ thrusts, happy to be used like the good pup he was. And even better, Monty was praising him, telling Waylon what a good boy he is for following his master’s commands. He was panting from the effort, desperate to meet Monty’s hips, slamming himself back, feeling his leaking cock bounce around from the force. It was a good thing Burns had got that hip replacement 2 years ago- he didn’t think those brittle bones would have lasted with this force.

He was forced back into the present with Monty biting his shoulder again. His thrusts were stronger but more erratic as he neared his climax. Waylon was close too, all that teasing had really set him on edge.

“You wanna be a good boy for me?” Monty huffed. “Then you’re going to tell the world what you are. You’re Burns’ little cocksucking hound.”

“I-I’m Burns’ little cocksucking-“ A sharp tug shut him up.

“Where’s all that energy you had when I was telling you to be quiet? Louder. I want the whole damn mall to hear.”

“I-I’M BURNS’ LITTLE COCKSUCKING HOUND!”

“More!”

“M-MASTER, USE ME ANY WAY YOU WANT! I’M JUST A SLUTTY LITTLE PUP WHO CRAVES YOUR COCK!”

That did it. As soon as he felt that final hard thrust and warm cum pooling inside him, Waylon moaned loudly and came as well. He would have nearly collapsed if he weren’t gripping onto the railing, semen splattering across the bathroom tile. He panted heavily, groaning when Monty slid out of him. His hips would have bruises later from where his master gripped him tightly, but that was a problem for future Smithers. Right now, he was focused on keeping himself steady and not falling onto the mess below. When he had gathered himself up a little more, he shakily rose and turned around, leaning on the railing for support.

Monty was wiped too, even moreso than Waylon. He sat down on the toilet to rest, breathing hard from all the effort. Even though they were intimate regularly, Burns was still old and needed to rest.

“Are you okay, Monty?” Waylon asked between gasps. He knew he was breaking character, but Burns really was wiped.

“I’ll be fine in a bit, Waylon. Just need to rest up a bit..” He leaned over on the toilet, nearly falling until Waylon caught him.

“I don’t want you to walk like this. Give me a moment.”

Smithers immediately sat up straight, disregarding his previous fatigue. He quickly cleaned his ass up with toilet paper, the rest could be taken care of at home. Helping Burns up, he cleaned his cock off as well and pulled up his pants. They walked out of the bathroom together, Monty’s arms wrapped around Waylon’s shoulders, and made their way to the dusty bench next to the dead anchor store. Burns sighed with relief as he sat down on the seat, leaning against Smithers for support.

“Mhh.. You did a good job there, pup. And thank you for helping me up. I didn’t need it, but it’s still appreciated.”

Smithers chuckled. “A good hound always takes care of his master. What do you want to do next after we’ve rested a bit?”

“I think I shall request we go home for lunch. You always make a fabulous reuben, and that’s what I’m craving.”

“Yes, master.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> waylon is a good boy :)


End file.
